1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application for a communication service, and more particularly, to a method of applying for a communication service and to a communication terminal thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for making an application for an opening of a communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a communication service provider has provided a wireless communication service for transferring data requested by a communication terminal subscriber. And, a representative one of the wireless communication services is the OTA (over-the-air) service.
In the OTA service, once a subscriber makes a request for data to a service customer center via a communication terminal of the subscriber, the requested data is transferred from the service customer center to the communication terminal of the subscriber.
For the OTA service, the subscriber needs to make an OTA call to the service customer center directly and inform, through the OTA call, the service customer center of information about specific data that the subscriber desires.
In the case of using the OTA service, the service provider provides the subscriber with the requested specific data through the communication terminal of the subscriber. In addition, the service provider takes advantage of providing various kinds of advertisements to the subscriber's communication terminal via the OTA service.
Meanwhile, to be provided with a communication service in the related art, a subscriber needs to make an application for an opening for the communication service to a service customer center. In the case of making an application for an opening for a communication service using an OTA service, a subscriber has to make the application for the opening by making an OTA call to a service customer center directly as mentioned.
However, if the subscriber is located in an area of poor signal transmission/reception, the subscriber's communication terminal is unable to transmit the OTA call. Hence, the subscriber cannot make the application for an opening for a communication service and thus cannot receive desired specific data.